AMP Technical Services DSR-1
|type=Bolt action rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_UK= |service= |used_by=GSG 9, PASKAU |wars= |designer=K.G. Kirnstātter |design_date= |manufacturer=AMP Technical Services/DSR-precision GmbH |production_date= |number= |variants=DSR 1 Subsonic (7.62x51mm NATO) DSR 50 Sniper Rifle (.50 BMG) |weight= (unloaded, without scope) |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO .308 Winchester .300 Winchester Magnum .338 Lapua Magnum |caliber= |action=Bolt-action |rate= |velocity= |range= (.308 Winchester)Sniper rifle: Maximum effective range (.300 Win. Mag.)Sniper rifle: Maximum effective range (.338 Lap. Mag.) Ballistic performance of the .338 Lapua Magnum |max_range= |feed=5 (.308) or 4 (.300 WM and .338 LM) round detachable box magazine |sights=Quick-detachable aperture type iron sights }} The DSR 1 rifle is designed and manufactured by the German company AMP Technical Services. Currently (2008) it is marketed by DSR-precision GmbH as a specialized sniper rifle for police sharpshooters. This rifle evolved from the now discontinued ERMA SR-100 sniper rifle. It has been adopted by the German GSG 9 counter-terrorist unit, as well as by other European special police units and agencies.DSR-1 at world.guns.ru The DSR 1 system The DSR 1 system is configured in a bull-pup design, with a free-floating barrel. The folding bipod is mounted onto upper rails (above the barrel), and the adjustable horizontal front grip is mounted on the lower rails (under the barrel). The rifle features a fully adjustable rear stock and cheek piece. The holder for a spare magazine is installed in the front of the trigger guard to decrease reloading time. The DSR 1 action features a benchrest match-grade, fluted barrel that is quickly interchangeable and is fixed into receiver by three screws. The bolt features six lugs that lock directly into the barrel. The barrel is protected by a ventilated aluminium handguard and is fitted with a muzzle brake (which is very useful when firing full-power, magnum loads). The trigger is two-stage and adjustable. The DSR 1 features a manual, ambidextrous three position safety, located above the trigger guard. For the standard version of the DSR 1 a tactical silencer is available. The silencer is designed to be used with high power ammunition of the DSR 1 chamberings. This silencer effectively suppresses the muzzle blast. Naturally it can not suppress the crack of a supersonic projectile but the direction where the bullet comes from is effectively concealed. The tactical silencer is easily mounted in seconds on the muzzle brake using a quick release lever.DSR-precision GmbH The expected accuracy of the DSR 1 is high: some sources state sub 0.2 MOA accuracy (0.20 inch / 5 mm groups measured center-to-center at 100 yards) with match-grade ammunition and favourable environmental conditions.DSR-1 at world.guns.ru DSR 1 5-shot groups with factory cartridges In an article on the DSR 1 rifle the German gun magazine Visier performed test shoots with a DSR 1 to get an indication on its accuracy potential with factory cartridges in October 2003.Statistical notes on rifle group patterns by Robert E. Wheeler The 5-shot groups where obtained by test shooters whilst shooting from the bipod and measured from centre to centre. The table shows that with target factory ammunition the DSR 1 performs in the 0.34 - 0.63 MOA region. If the DSR 1 can perform better under ideal environmental conditions with to the particular rifle tailored handloads to test if the used cartridges and/or the human test shooters are a limiting factor was not tested by Visier magazine. An article on the DSR 1 in the French Armes & Tir November 2001 gun magazine corroborates the German Visier results. The Armes & Tir test shooters used RUAG target cartridges and could shoot 200 x 300 mm (0.69 x 1.03 MOA) groups at 1,000 m distance with a .338 Lapua Magnum chambered DSR 1 rifle. The test results reported by the gun magazines Visier and Armes & Tir are good but not exceptional for an expensive high end factory bolt action sniper rifle system. Variants The DSR 1 Subsonic is a DSR 1 variant.The DSR 1 Subsonic is adjusted to use the subsonic type of ammunition calibre 7.62x51mm NATO/.308 Winchester. Barrel length is 310 mm. The 8 inch twist rate of the barrel is especially adapted to stabilize the heavy projectiles of subsonic ammunition. This ammunition has the same dimensions like standard ammunition of the same calibre. The propellant charge is reduced to keep the bullet velocity (app. 320 m/s) below the speed of sound (340 m/s). This avoids the super sonic crack of standard ammunition. No type of suppressor can reduce the supersonic crack of a bullet flying at supersonic speed. Only use of subsonic type of ammunition is recommended.DSR-precision GmbH The DSR 50 Sniper Rifle is an enlarged variant of the DSR 1. It has an integrated hydraulic recoil damping system in buttstock and a blast compensator. The blast compensator is a linear compensator or a forward venting muzzle brake that also reduces the perceived muzzle blast. The DSR 50 Sniper Rifle is chambered for the .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) cartridge that is significantly larger than the .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge, which is the biggest available chambering for the DSR 1 rifle. Sniper rifles chambered in .50 BMG are often employed as anti-materiel rifles.DSR-precision GmbH Users The DSR 1 rifle system is in official use by:World Small Arms Inventory * - Police forces: special service K-Kommando * - GSG 9, Spezialeinsatzkommando Nordbayern * - Police forces: special service * - PASKAU References External links *DSR-precision GmbH company website *DSR 1 product information folder *Press articles on the DSR 1 *DSR 1 at world.guns.ru *Erma SR-100 at world.guns.ru *DSR-1 Bullpup Sniper System: Compact, Modular and Ultra-Accurate at defensereview.com *AMP Defensive Sniper Rifle 1 (DSR-1) (Germany) at topgun.rin.ru * World Small Arms Inventory Site dedicated to the research of the past and present service weapons of military forces and law enforcement agencies worldwide. *Image of DSR 1 rifles Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Wikipedia Imports